Sonhos de Um Pesadelo Real
by Marininha
Summary: Harry tem sonhos... Sonhos que o torturam... Mas acordar só o traz de volta ao pesadelo...


**N/A:**Eu adoro essa música, e por mais que não goste muito de songs com músicas mais atuais, ela se encaixou direitinho no que eu estava planejando escrever. Espero que vocês gostem...  Ah, Harry Potter não me pertence e etc etc etc (vocês já sabem, né?) E a música é Crawling do Linkin Park.

***

Sonhos de Um Pesadelo Real 

"Pessoas. Muitas pessoas correndo, atropelando quem quer que fosse que se colocasse em seu caminho. Gritos. Altos, sofridos. Gritos que vinham de dentro do castelo, o qual um dia lhe servira de esconderijo e que naquele momento mostrava seu pior pesadelo. Gente fugia, mas ele precisava ir até lá. Harry corria, ignorando os pedidos de socorro, as pessoas, os gritos. Só _ela_ que lhe importava. Ele não sabia como, mas tinha certeza de que _ela _corria perigo. Era uma trilha sem fim. Quanto mais depressa corria, mais o castelo, onde _ela_ estava, se distanciava... 

Ele estava caído, a sua cicatriz latejava fortemente. Onde estava _ela_? Mãos começaram a segurá-lo... Ele não queria ouvi-los... "...Vamos, acabou tudo, você o matou...". Mas Harry não se importava com isso. Ele só queria saber _dela_.  "Me soltem, ela está lá, preciso ir ajuda-la.. Me soltem, eu mandei!! Seus idiotas, ela ainda está lá, e com vida! Mas que droga, ME SOLTEM SEUS IDIOTAS!... Olha ela lá.. Gina!!"..."

-Gina!!!

_Crawling in my skin_

_(__Rastejando em minha pele)_

These wounds, they will not heal 

_(Estas feridas, elas  não se curarão)_

_Fear is how I fall___

_(Medo é como eu caio)_

_Confusing what is real_

_(Confundindo o que é real)_

Harry acabava de acordar, mais uma vez, com o seu próprio grito. 

Fora mais um de seus pesadelos ou, quem sabe, apenas sonhos... Ele não agüentava mais aquilo tudo. Aquela falsa sensação de que ele ainda podia salvá-la o torturava, destruída o de pouco em pouco a cada despertada. O suor de Harry chegava a molhar a cama, mas ele pouco se importava, já estava acostumado. Quase toda noite, em seus 10 piores anos de vida, essa falsa esperança o atormentava, e acordar, no caso, não era alívio; o despertar que lhe dava desespero, acordar e ver que era tudo um sonho. 

There' s something inside me that pulls beneath the surface 

_(Tem algo dentro de mim que me puxa para baixo da superfície)_

_  
Consuming / confusing_

_(Consumindo/confundindo)_

_  
This lack of self control I fear is never ending  
(Temo que essa falta de autocontrole nunca acabe)_

_  
Controlling / I can' t seem_

_(Controlando/ Não posso aparecer)_

Era a certeza da constante desilusão. Era saber que não poderia mudar, mesmo quando revivia os fatos, tão reais, todas as noites, mas que sempre se desfaziam diante de seus olhos.  Droga, era um inferno aquilo. E sem perceber, Harry acabava de socar a cômoda ao lado de sua cama, fazendo com que o copo que o móvel  sustentava caísse e se partisse. Que se partisse mesmo. Não só o idiota do copo como a casa toda. Ele não se importava. 

Discomfort endlessly has pulled itself upon me 

_(Desconforto sem fim vai tomando conta de mim)_

_  
Distracting / reacting_

_(Distraindo / reagindo)_

_  
_  Harry se levantou decidido a espantar aquelas lembranças negras de sua cabeça. Andou automaticamente até seu banheiro e sem cerimônia enfiou a cabeça na pia ligando em seguida a torneira. Água fria talvez espantasse pensamentos. Quem sabe? Ele já tentara de tudo, de tantas formas esquecer seus sonhos, suas lembranças. Mas, como sempre, falhara em sua tentativa e logo se olhava no espelho. Ou melhor, olhava através do espelho. E via sua imagem rejuvenescida em 10 anos.  

_Against my will I stand beside my own reflection_

_(Contra minha vontade fico parado em frente ao meu reflexo)_

_  
It' s haunting how I can' t seem_

_(É assustador como eu não posso parecer)_

Era tudo tão angustiante. Harry era Auror, e como não poderia ser diferente, se destacava dentre todos os outros. Ele sabia de que ele carregava uma grande responsabilidade. Sabia que só ele tinha poder o suficiente para acabar com Voldemort. E ele estava convicto de que o faria, nem que isso lhe custasse a vida. E quando surgiu a oportunidade Harry não pensou duas vezes. Juntou tudo que havia aprendido, treinado e adquirido ao longo dos poucos anos que teve de preparo e se jogou ao campo minado. 

_[Without a sense of confidence / I' m convinced  
there's just too much pressure to take]_

_(Sem um censo de confidência, estou convencido_

_que há muita pressão pra aguentar)_

Mas ele não estava preparado para o que viria. Os Comensais atacaram Hogsmeade, causando pânico geral e atraindo para lá todos os Aurores que a Resistência tinha, inclusive Harry, que pensava encontrar lá Voldemort. Era uma armadilha. Enquanto todos se preocupavam com o velho vilarejo, outros Comensais, centenas deles, atacaram Hogwarts, a fortaleza de Dumbledore. E quando Harry percebeu que caíra na armadilha já era tarde de mais. Hogwarts estava desprotegida. E o pior: _ela _estava lá, cuidando dos enfermos.  Correu, ignorando tudo a sua volta. Hogwarts nunca pareceu ser tão longe do vilarejo como naquele dia. Estava desesperado. Ele nunca se perdoaria se algo acontecesse a Gina. 

_So insecure..._

_(Tão inseguro...)_

Ele nunca poderia dizer quanto tempo levou. A única coisa que sabia era que finalmente ele havia chegado ao castelo, e isso lhe proporcionou um certo alívio. Mas quando passou pelas portas que davam entrada ao hall de Hogwarts, tudo mudou. Em poucos segundos toda a sensação de alívio que tinha pareceu evaporar. Ele viu corpos. Dezenas de corpos inertes jogados no chão. E tudo indicava que poucos daqueles eram de Comensais. Harry olhou desesperadamente para o chão, a procura de cabelos ruivos, que sempre foram facilmente distinguíveis por sua cor. E ao constatar de que Gina não estava ali, saiu correndo em direção aos gritos vindos do fundo do castelo. 

 A partir daí tudo pareceu ser um filme que passou muito rápido. Quando deu por si Harry presenciava vários duelos entre Curandeiros e Comensais. Logo achou Gina que estava caída, se contorcendo de dor já que um dos Comensais lhe jogara a Maldição Cruciatus. Harry foi tomado por ódio e estava prestes a jogar um Avada Kedrava no maldito homem, quando uma força maior o puxou para o lado oposto, e quando notou, estava a frente de Voldemort. Ele não queria lutar com Voldemort. Pelo menos não agora. Antes disso ele tinha que salvar Gina! Porém o Lord das Trevas não parecia estar muito interessado em saber se Harry queria ou não duelar naquele momento. Droga! Ele não estava com tempo. Tinha que ir salvá-la! 

Crawling in my skin 

_(__Rastejando em minha pele)_

E com todo seus desespero, com todo seu ódio, sua raiva, sua ira, Harry, sem saída, começou a proferir todos os feitiços que lhe vinham à cabeça. Ele descarregou toda sua frustração, todo seu medo sentido durante anos. E com um movimento brusco com a varinha, no qual ele concentrou todas suas emoções, seus sentimentos mais negros, ele gritou a pior das Maldições Imperdoáveis. Ao mesmo tempo em que Voldemort caía desfalecido, com seu corpo inerte fazendo um baque surdo em contato com chão, um Harry  fraco caía sobre seus joelhos. Todos pararam. Os Comensais desaparataram com o desespero estampado em seus rostos. Os outros que duelavam com eles, permaneceram parados, tentando entender o que acabara de acontecer, até que vários Aurores chegaram ao local. 

Harry não conseguia se levantar, por mais que tentasse. Mas _ela _ainda estava lá, e provavelmente ainda precisava de ajuda. Ele precisava ir socorre-la. Porém quando tentou, pela terceira vez, se levantar, mãos o seguraram. Ele não queria ouvi-los. Os Aurores estavam tentando levar Harry dali. E enquanto ele se debatia, vários Aurores lhe diziam "...Vamos, acabou tudo, você o matou...". Mas Harry não se importava com isso. Ele só queria saber _dela_.  "Me soltem, ela está lá, preciso ir ajuda-la.. Me soltem, eu mandei!! Seus idiotas, ela ainda está lá, e com vida! Mas que droga, ME SOLTEM SEUS IDIOTAS!... Olha ela lá..". Porém ele não estava em um bom estado, tanto físico quanto psicológico, pra conseguir apresentar grande resistência. E facilmente ele foi levado do local. 

_Fear is how I fall___

_(Medo é como eu caio)_

_Confusing what is real_

_(Confundindo o que é real)_

Dez anos haviam se passado desde aquele dia. E o que para o mundo era um dia de comemoração, para Harry era um dia comum. Sim, comum. Não se pode dizer que era um dia sofrido, pois todos eles o eram. Era apenas mais um dia, como todos os outros, no qual quase certamente ele sonhava com a mesma coisa, a mesma ilusão, com a mesma desilusão ao acordar. O pesadelo era acordar. Acordar e se lembrar. Sentir sempre o precipício que era se lembrar de que ele não podia fazer mais nada.  E ele sentia isso renovado toda manhã. Todo dia, ao se levantar, aquela sensação de precipício o atormentava. Já estava feito, não havia como mudar. Ele não fora capaz de salva-la naquele dia, então nunca mais o seria. Nem em seus sonhos. 

_There' s something inside me that pulls beneath the surface_

_(Tem algo dentro de mim que me puxa para baixo da superfície)_

_  
Consuming / confusing_

_(Consumindo/confundindo)_

E ela ainda estava viva. E doía vê-la naquele estado. Doía mais do que vê-la morta. Era o vazio de saber que tudo estava acabado, que tudo havia sido jogado fora, todo o passado sem valor agora, mas que ela ainda respirava, que ela ainda o olhava, o perseguia. E que ele não podia fazer nada pra mudar isso. Pelo menos não acordado, já que seus sonhos lhe proporcionavam, por minutos, aquela falsa esperança.

Tudo ainda estava muito vivo dentro dele, todo aquele episódio. A cena dela sendo torturada era revivida diante dos olhos de Harry todas as noites... e todos os dias. 

O barulho da movimentação na rua despertou Harry de seus pensamentos. Ele percebeu que o dia já nascera. Quanto tempo ele estivera ali em frente ao espelho ele não poderia dizer. Olhou que horas eram. Quase dez e meia. Já estava atrasado. 

Em minutos Harry se vestiu e aparatou. E logo ele estava no hospital St. Mungus.

- Bom dia Sr.Potter. 

- Bom dia Amélia. Como ela está hoje?

A cara de piedade que a mulher deu a Harry já dizia tudo. Gina continuava como sempre. Sem dizer mais nada, ele se dirigiu ao quarto, onde certa vez ele havia ido visitar seu antigo professor de DCAT, e onde encontrara os pais de Neville. 

- Oi Gina.

E com uma cara infantil, Gina riu enquanto que se escondia da pessoa que acabava de chegar. 

Harry visitava Gina diariamente. Mesmo que ela não o reconhecesse, Harry nunca faltara um dia se quer. Esperava chegar o dia em que ela poderia se lembrar de quem era e de quem fora. Mesmo com o pessimismo que os curandeiros demonstravam ter em relação a ela, ele nunca desistia. E todo dia que a via no mesmo estado de sempre, ele se sentia derrotado. Era batalha perdida. Uma após a outra. 

_Fear is how I fall___

_(Medo é como eu caio)_

Suas únicas esperanças se concentravam em seus sonhos, ele sabia. Eles o atormentavam, é certo, porém era deles que ele tirava força. Eram sua fonte de vida. Para sobreviver ele teve que unir o real com a mentira. Confundir o que era possível com o que não era. Viver do possível não era o suficiente. Ele precisava de esperanças, por mais falsas que fossem. E era esse o papel de seus sonhos. O que lhe destruía a cada acordada, mantinha-o vivo.

_Crawling in my skin_

_(__Rastejando em minha pele)_

_These wounds, they will not heal_

_(Estas feridas, elas  não se curarão)_

_Fear is how I fall___

_(Medo é como eu caio)_

_Confusing what is real_

_(Confundindo o que é real)_

***

Espero que tenham gostado... Please, deixe um recadinho, sim? Nem que seja pra esculachar... Bjks__


End file.
